


Leather Pants III

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-19
Updated: 2002-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Leather Pants III

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Leather Pants III

## Leather Pants III

#### by Bertie

Title: Leather Pants III  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 02/19/02  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: you betcha  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Thanks to sm list who began this unweildy trip down spanky fic way;)  
Warnings: Not betad.I am the silly person expecting others to take my drivel at face value:)  
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Mulder woke to the feel of a large object pressed hard against him. He tried kicking it off and he got a large hand holding his legs down for his trouble. 

"Wha-" he asked, finally opening his eyes to see what the big deal was. 

The big deal turned out to be his boss now lover half leaning over him with a big grin on his face. It was nearly the most frightening thing he had ever woken up to. 

"W-Walter? Why are you holding me down?" 

I want to set some ground rules for you, Mulder, if we continue this." 

"This?" he asked before he could stop himself. 

Walter lifted a brow. "The relationship we have, Thumper." 

Mulder groaned, not liking the name Walter had chosen for him. 

"Anything but Thumper!" he cried, hoping his lover would take pity on him. 

"Thumper is going to stay, Mulder." 

The FBI agent wanted to cry. It was thoroughly unfair. Here was this big gruff AD literally forcing him to partake in some weird sexual hijinks, and just because he was definitely liking every bit of it, didn't make it any easier. He sighed heavily and got a quirked eyebrow in response. Walter was getting worse than Scully about that! He squirmed a bit, pouted, then finally gave up. 

"Ok..." he said in a small voice. 

"Just what I wanted to hear, my sweet Thumper." Mulder winced but Skinner continued. "I would never do anything to you, Mulder, without your complete consent. You know this, don't you?" 

Mulder nodded. Walter grinned widely. "Good. Now to set some ground rules. I want you here as often as you can without killing your fish or causing problems on the job. Since I am over you, I know your workload, so don't try to tell me some alien ate your lunch and you couldn't get home right away...I won't believe you." 

Mulder tried to protest but Walter pressed a big paw right over those pouty lips. "No, you can protest when I am done. Two, try to eat better than you have been. You are far too scrawny. I like my lovers with some meat on their bones...easier to get a grip and hold on." He said this last with a leer that was more frightening than sexy to the partly squished agent. "Next, work out more with weights, you waste all your energy on running and then you wanna just flop down and take a nap. Uh uh. No. You will carb out so you can gain some muscle while you exercise." Walter lifted a brow when he saw a hesitation on his lover's part, then resumed,"When its time for punishment, and I have no doubt there will be, I will only punish you when you agree that you deserve it. That's fair, isn't it?" Mulder nodded enthusiastically. "But don't think you can just arbitrarily get out of punishment every time. It won't work. You will have to argue me down, Mulder, and though your skills are very good, I have seen what you dish out." 

Thinking that was the end, Mulder burst out, "Fuck, will I be able to do anything?" 

"Of course, Mulder. You are a grown adult and can do most things on your own without much guidance whatsoever. Believe me, these rules will not be a part of work. When you come into this home, you are mine. I will determine how many spanks you get, and whether or not you will come." 

Mulder winced. "What do I get out of the relationship?" 

"You get me, loverboy, plus my assurance that your needs will be met, even after punishments." 

Mulder sighed. "Well, I guess that will have to do..." 

Skinner froze for a second then growled, "You brat." He bent and captured those pouty lips with his own. He pulled away to nibble at the full bottom lip then down to nip the chin. When Walter's mouth covered a hardened nipple, Mulder gasped, "Ok, you made your point. I want this, definitely!" 

Walter ignored him and continued to nip and tease Mulder's body until he was trembling with need and desperate for his lover to touch his cock. 

"Please!" he moaned. 

Walter pulled away just enough to murmur against the wet quivering flesh, "What do you want, Thumper?" 

"I want you, please, inside me!" 

Walter's hand grabbed the condoms where he left them and hurriedly opened one and slipped it on. "Where's the lube?' 

"Oh fuck...it's by my foot!" 

Walter turned and grabbed the lube before it fell to the rug and squirted some on his fingers. Those fingers thrust inside, testing Mulder's readiness, then lubed his covered shaft well. "Ready or not, here I come." 

Mulder rolled his eyes then moaned loudly as the AD thrust inside him. Maybe he'd let Walter keep those droll comments as long as he did this very well. The snoring would have to be negotiated later though...after his brain was firing properly again. Walter bent and captured his mouth as he continued to thrust inside his body. Wrapping his legs tightly around the man above him, Mulder thrust his cock against the hard abdomen that pressed deliciously against him. 

"Oh, yeah, just there...uhnn...mmm...yeah, that's it!" Skinner laughed at Mulder's continual commentary as he nibbled just under Mulder's ear, sucking on a part of that spectacular neck. He was beginning to wonder if it was his mouth or his cock the agent was referring to. He was fairly certain he'd scraped along the man's prostate a few times. One of Mulder's hands pulled away from gripping the sheets tightly to squirm between their bodies to grasp his cock. Walter maneuvered himself so his hand wrapped around Mulder's. He looked down at the flushed, sweaty face, the hazel eyes glazed over and half closed. He bent to kiss the chin before claiming the mouth once more as they pumped the column of flesh together. He kept still until Mulder cried out as he came, spilling over their hands. Only then did Walter pull his hand down to grasp his lover's hips to pump in the clenching heat. Mulder wrapped his legs tighter around the older man, meeting his thrusts with his own until Walter froze then groaned out his orgasm. He fell forward, doing his best not to wind his lover as he did so. Mulder just let him melt into him, too liquified to do much else. 

In no time they both were sleeping. Mulder woke an hour later and was grateful the big man wasn't lying on him now. He had just wanted to take a leak, and it turned into an x-rated session. He sighed, even though his asshole was pleasantly humming and he was quite well fucked. He returned to the bed in no time and looked at the large body taking up a good portion of the bed. Did he regret his decision to be with his boss? No way. Just then Walter turned his head and began to snore. Ok, that he did regret. Dammit, they would definitely deal with the snoring problem at some point! 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
